Harry Potter and the Serpent's love
by suchThomas
Summary: Harry Potter, abandoned by his friends and the one he loves, seeks revenge against the corrupt wizarding world after his godfather's death, joined by a highly flirtatious snake, though the snake is not acting snake-ish... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello = Parseltongue**

'Hello' = Thoughts

"Hello"= Normal conversation

(Hello) = Interruption in a conversation

This story is part beta'd. Lol

Summary: Harry Potter, abandoned by his friends and the one he loves, seeks revenge against the corrupt wizarding world after his godfather's death, joined by a highly flirtatious snake. What will happen?

(This is a new project i had on my mind for quite some time.)

Chapter 1: Someone new

In a dark, poorly designed room sat one Harry Potter. A dark cloud of depression could be seen hanging above his head. His eyes were blood shot from a night full of crying and nightmares. It was still pretty early, but his dreams were filled with dead godfathers and friends. He was sitting on his bed, looking blankly into nothingness. After his godfather's death, and the constant manupilating and interfering Headmaster, who was quite frankly starting to give Harry murderous thoughts, he was re-thinking his life. He tried to recall a good moment, but failed miserably. Once good memories, filled with happyness and joy, were now replaced with anger and hate. Just yesterday Harry received a letter from Ron, announcing that he and Hermoine finally hooked up.

He knew he should be happy for the both of them, but after being four years in love with Hermoine, who was now dating the quick Jealous bitch Ronald Weasley, he couldn't give them support. Only snide remarks would probably emerge from his mouth.

He actually started to despise them, in his moment of grief they decided to abandon him, leaving him in a dark corner dying from his own sadness. Dark thoughts overtook his mind, but he punched them quickly away, not wanting to welcome them. The anger was replaced by the feeling of lonely-ness, and with that feeling, he fell in a deep dreamless sleep, like the higher beings finally gave him a break on the nightmares.

His peaceful sleep was however cut of short when his obese uncle rammed on the door. "Wake up boy! It is 6 in the morning, and i have to leave for work soon, so start making some breakfast!"

Of course his relatives couldn't care less about his situation, and were as abusive as ever. Even though members of the order were stationed around the house, it still frequently happened. But the worst of all was his aunt. That bloody horse face was very good at emotionally abusing him. He often had trouble to keep his calm. he might just lash out and remove that sneer from her ugly face. He mumbled some cursewords about whale's and climbed out of his second-hand bed, which was quite unstable, ready to collapse. If one looked Harry Potter in the eyes, you could not find any emotion, like there was no life left in them. Ever since Voldemort possesed him at the ministry he was feeling different. More confident. More hatefull.

He quickly slid on some clothes and hurried down the stairs, which were very fragile. The cause of that was his whale nephew.

"Hurry up boy! I don't have all day!" His uncle roared from the living room, and Harry slowly walked through the door, heading towards the kitchen. "Extra bacon for dudley, he is going to have a long day with his friends at that new entertainment park, and we wouldn't want him underfed, do we?" Vernon snarled. "Yes Uncle vernon" Harry answered obediently, although there was a slight dark undertone in his voice. His relatives however didn't notice it, and continued lounging around the kitchen table and in front of the tv. He sniggered at the thought of dudley too fat to fit in the rollercoaster, which went not unnoticed by his uncle. "What is so funny boy?" he asked quite angrily, making his already red face turn purple. "Nothing Uncle vernon."

And with that, Harry started on the eggs and bacon. He looked longingly at the meat, but knew that he shouldn't push his luck. "I have some chores for you to do today, while we are gone boy! I want some order in the backyard, so you need to weed the garden, and mow the lawn. If you are finished with that, you can start painting the walls in the garage." He stated, making clear there was not going to be an argument. Not that Harry bothered to go against his uncle anyway. "Yes uncle vernon" Harry repeated, and served the bacon and eggs on their plates. 'Unbelievable how much they eat. With only this they could feed an entire African village.' He thought. He suddenly grinned, and was tempted to spit on Dudley's breakfast, but quickly stopped himself when he saw his aunt, watching him like an eagle watches it's prey. He let the bacon burn slightly, not bothering the consequenses that could follow. He quickly served it and grabbed a half rotten banana from the kitchen counter, heading outside. Once outside, he scanned the backyard, and almost screamed in agony when he saw how much had to be done. "Why do they keep a garden anyway.." he muttered, and moved towards the garage to grab the needed tools. He quickly found them and began with the weeding.

Soon he was up to his knees in the mud, sweatdrops rolling down his face. His hands were slightly scarred, because his uncly insisted on working without gloves. He grumbled and was about to snap a vine when suddenly a voice rose from nowhere. **"Well well well, what do we have hearrrr… Oh my.. The famous boy who lived, second speaker of the language of serpents… Harry Potter.."** The female voice that spoke almost purred out his name, making him shiver pleasantly. He frowned and looked around him, searching the source of the voice. he noticed something black in the overgrown grass, and was about to grab it when it suddenly moved. He yelped and jumped away, landing on his rear. He watched with wide eyes as a six feet snake slithered out of it's hiding place, and slid on top of him. She stopped moving when her head was centimeters away from him, and he saw his life flash before his eyes. He gulped audibly and didn't dare to move, affraid that the intimidating and quite beautiful serpent would lunge at him. **"So it was you who was speaking?"** Harry asked nervously.

The snake seemed to smirk at his question, making him frown in confusion at the weird look on the obvious female serpent's face**. "Why yes, that was obviously me… Or do you see someone else in this garden Mister Potter?" **

First he shivered at her highly seductive voice, and then scowled at the implication of him being mentally unstable and talking with imaginary friends.

"Um.." He mumbled awkwardly, not quite comfortable with the giant snake on top of him, staring deeply into his emerald green eyes. **"Um.. Can i help you with something..?"** He hissed carefully, confusion settling on his face when he looked at her intelligent ruby red eyes. Her eyes seemed to draw him in, so he quickly averted his gaze which made her chuckle. Her eyes were strangely.. Human?

"**Hmm.. yes.. Maybe you can help me with something.."** and with that sentence out of her mouth, Harry scrambled away from her, his face heating up. 'This can't be normal.. How is this snake affecting me so badly? And why am i getting wrong thoughts at everything she is saying?' he thought and glanced over at the amused snake. **"Yeh… Uh, sorry miss… (Serena) Serena.. But you are coming at a wrong time"** he hissed. **"I am not coming yet, but perhaps you can assist me with that?" **his face turned red again and he blinked stupidly at her. **"Ahum.. A-anyway, Serena, i have a lot of work to do, and the day is already coming to it's end… so excuse me" **Harry rambled on, and didn't notice the snake dissapearing through the backdoor. **"So, … Serena..?"** Harry looked around trying to find the snake but was unsuccesful. He frowned and shrugged. 'Oh well.. It's better she's gone. I'm not sure i could handle her anymore.' He thought, and continued with his last chores. He finished it in 3 hours or so, and walked inside. His relatives were just home, and they even left him something to eat! A half eaten apple and a chicken wing, which was obviously becoming hard from the time it was lying there. He scowled at the back of his uncle's head, whom was stuffing his mouth full with chicken legs and other chicken parts. He so wanted to take a baseball bat and hit him on his head with it, but he disregarded the thought for later. He decided that it was still too early to sleep, so he left through the front door, making a small walk around the neighborhood. And of course, Dudley and his gang just had to be there, looking all mighty with their cigarette's and energy drinks. Harry scowled at the group, who where in the progress of beating up a small boy.

Harry couldn't help but scowl at them, and slowly made his way to their location. As soon as he passed the playing house, piers noticed him. "Hey look it's pottyhead! Looking for a fight Potty?" He sneered, making the rest of the group focus their attention on him. Some snickered at the name calling, but dudley looked slightly fearful. The kid that was now forgotten, quickly ran away with a limping leg. 'Poor kid.' Harry thought, and focused all his hate on his obese nephew and his gang. "Still can't find a challenge to meet your strength Boss D? I was suprised when i saw you beating up that kid. I didn't think you could handle so much strength." Harry mocked, and was answered with a punch from piers, which impacted on his face. Harry stumbled back a bit, glaring at the laughing group. Dudley however, looked ready to run for his life.

The air around them seemed to darken, resulting in a soft cry from dudley, who was at the point of wetting his pants. "What's wrong potty? Can't handle me? You pathetic Four eyes." The sky was now filled with dark clouds. "You know what i heard? I heard that your godfather died. What was the cause? Aids? From you?" And with that comment piers fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose. "You are going to regret that!" A boy from the left yelled, and tried to hit harry, who simply dodged the punch. He answered with a feet, which was now located at the boy's balls. With a girly squeal the boy fell to the ground, now crying and rolling around in pain. Harry smirked. Dudley was not with the group anymore.

"Let's put him in his place, boss D!" Piers yelled, and looked around for support from Dudley, who was no longer there. He frowned. "Dudley?" he turned around for another remark at potter, but he didn't get the chance. He was pushed to the ground, and received a kick to the head. The other gang members were already starting to leave the playground, leaving Piers and the guy who got kicked in the balls alone with Harry. "Listen PIERS.. Silly name actually. If you ever bother me again, or any kid in this neighborhood, i promise you.. I will come for you, and kick you fucking head in. Do you understand?" Harry growled, making Piers flinch. He sneered back in response, got up and dragged the still moaning boy with him. "This is not over Potter!" He yelled, and dissapeared around the corner.

"Pathetic.." Harry mumbled. He was suprised so feel a hand on his shoulder and turned around to stand face to face with Tonks. "You handled those bullies pretty well Harry, i'm proud of you!" She spoke and grinned. Harry merely nodded and shrugged her hand off. "I want to be alone now Tonks, so if you don't mind, i'm going back." And without waiting for a response Harry hurried back to private drive.

A few minutes later he arrived at the front door, and budged it open, not even waiting for his uncle to open up. The lock was broken now, but he didn't care. He quickly hurried up the stairs towards his room, but suddenly stopped when a tempting smell reached his nose. Ever since the ministry his senses seemed to have enhanced, and he was now smelling meat. Raw meat. He was almost ready to run into the kitchen, snatch away the meat and run to his room, but it wasn't worth the trouble so he just went to bed. He would press the headmaster for answers about his enhanced senses coming year. He mumbled a 'Sleep well girl' to hedwig and dosed off.

The next morning he felt strangely pleased. He didn't have any nightmares, and he was very warm. He almost screamed out when he noticed the source of the heat. Serena was wrapped around him, encaging him in her grip. She was asleep, her head dangerously close to his throat, and he gulped. Whatever he tried, he couldn't unwrap himself, so he waited for a while.

His patience was non exsisting and he had to go to the toilet, so he started blowing in the snake's face to wake her up. She hissed, making Harry flinch. 'Stupid! Never blow into an animal's face, they find that annoying!' he scolded himself, and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, he immediately fell into a trance with them. Amazing Red met Emerald green. **"Good morning, did you sleep well?"** She purred. 'Oh hell no!' He thought as his face started to heat up. **"Uh.. yeah.."** He mumbled dumbly, not really knowing what to do. A soft giggle came from the snake and harry found himself staring at her again. 'dam.'

"**Uh… Could you please release me..? I really need to go to the bathroom.."** Harry muttered, and began to struggle. She smirked, which was once again, an odd sight, and lessened her hold on him, just enough for him to slide away. He practicly flew towards the toilet, and released a waterfall, which could be heard throughout the entire house. Suddenly a thought came to him. 'Shit! What if horse face finds her?'

He quickly zipped up and flew back to his room, only to be greeted by a dead mouse, which he was now standing on. He made a face and quickly skidded over to the bed. **"Ok.. What are you doing here?"** Harry asked, now a bit more confident around the serpent.

She looked at him strangely**. "I guess, because i want to be here?"** She hissed. Harry frowned. "Why?"

"**Why not?"** Was the response. He didn't get to respond, because she was already sliding away. **"Wait! If my uncle and aunt see you, i don't know what could happen!"** He yelled, what was not a good idea. Even though they couldn't understand parseltongue, it was still a loud noise, and a large grunt was coming from downstairs. 'shit' Harry didn't think about his next action, and practicly grabbed Serena by her tail, dragging her back inside the room. **"If you want me so badly, you can just say so.." **She purred, making Harry shiver for probably the 1000thst time. **"Stop doing that!"** He hissed with a scowl and a faint tint of red on his cheeks. **"Doing what?"** She asked innocently. Just then his uncle bursts through the door. "What in the bloody hell is that noise?!" He growled, and looked at Harry threatingly, who was sweating buckets. His uncle however, didn't seem to notice the large snake, and just continued to glare at Harry. "Sorry uncle, it won't happen again." He said like an army soldier in training. Vernon sneered and slammed his door shut. You could hear his heavy footsteps on the stairs throughout the entire house. Harry sighed and looked at the still amused snake, and decided to head downstairs to prepare lunch for his relatives. 'Great. So i have a giant snake crushing on me, am possibly being possessed by voldemort and my mood isn't the greatest around people. Why not make more enemies?

He quickly made his way downstairs and started preparing breakfast for king Obesity, who only had mind for the television. Once again he burned the bacon a little bit, earning a lecture from his abomination of an aunt, and retrieved the list of chores from the kitchen counter. 'Let's see.. mow the frontyard, give all the plants around the house water, get some dry-cleaner from the local shop and wash the windows. Fuck my life.' Harry thought and grabbed his tiny piece of bacon, heading towards the garage to grab the lawnmower. His 'Breakfast' was never enough, so he started mowing the grass with a rumbling stomache.

He noticed some of the neighbor's giving him dirty looks, probably because of the rumors spread by his gossipping aunt. His thoughts however, were heading towards the large snake currently lounging in his room.

'Why was this giant serpent interested in him, and not in voldemort?' Voldemort was way more powerful than him, and probably had the support of thousands of snakes. Serena was probably larger than Voldemorts snake, now that he thought about it. He quickly finished his first chore, making sure that everything was perfectly cut, and headed inside to grab and fill a watering can. He shivered when he felt something wrap around his legs, slowly crawling up his body. **" – Cough – Serena… What are you doing..?" **He asked nervously, shivering when her tongue touched his ear.

"**Am i making you nervousss?"** She hissed with some pressure on the 'S'. This only caused for more discomfort and Harry tried to untangle himself from her grip. Unsuccesful though, as he fell on his back. He tried to squirm away like a worm from her. She let out what sounded like a laugh and released him. **"I have to wonder… when is your next year starting Mister Potter?"**

"**Call me Harry"**

"**Harry.." **

Now that he thought about it, summer break was already coming to its end. He was too concentrated on his godfather's death and didn't have the chance to focus his mind on something else. **"Uh.. In a few days actually**… Shit! I forgot to get my school supplies!" Harry half hissed half yelled. He didn't even bother to finish his chores, grabbed his jacket and moved for the door. **"Do you mind if.. I accompany you? My friends talked a lot about the wizarding world and magic, but i never went myself**…" Serena asked almost… nervously? Harry thought about it and shrugged. His life couldn't get any worse, so he might as well live it at it's fullest. **"Sure.. How are you going to hid yourself from the public?"** He asked curiously. The snake smirked. **"If you haven't noticed yet, i can camouflage myself. That is also the reason why your uncle didn't see me in your room."**

Harry gaped at her. **"That.. That is pretty awesome."** He mumbled, and motioned for her to follow him. **"Are we taking that wizarding transport: The knight bus?" **She asked enthausiasticly. Harry nodded in response. **"That is probably the best, since i'm not allowed to Apparate yet. And i'm not sure my uncle would appreciate it if i asked him to be my taxi driver for the day."**

Harry sat down next to the road and waited patiently for the bus to arrive. Serena just comfortably curled up around Harry. He made a coughing sound, hinting that he was not feeling comfortable with her actions, but she just ignored it. He sighed and decided to accept her behaviour for the time being. Suddenly the bus stopped in front of them, screeching loudly. Harry jumped into the air, dropping Serena to the ground.

"Ah mister potter, the leaky cauldron i assume?" The conductor spoke, looking around for Harry's none existing baggage. He shrugged and held a ticket out. Harry quickly grabbed the ticket and nodded to him. He was still feeling moody around people. The bus was pretty empty, Harry noticed. Probably because of Voldemort's appearance people felt less save in public. Only one wizard was sleeping in the beds, but he too seemed to be paranoid. He was clutching his wand like he was holding onto his life, which was probably true, because wands are the life tool for wizards and witches. He sat down, Serena slithering around him once again, and he actually fell in sleep. He was getting used to the constant encaging of the giant snake, plus he was tired from all the sleepless nights he had after Sirius's death.

He woke up by a hissing in his ear, which he recognized as Serena's. **"Harry.. it seems we have arrived at this leaky cauldron building.." **

He sleepily nodded and rubbed his eyes. He actually had a good nap. Then he noticed that Serena was still wrapped around him, with her tail at an intimate spot. He blushed and squirmed himsellf away from her. She hissed a laugh and followed him out into the leaky cauldron.

"**You know, i was wondering.. How can i see you, while others can not?"** Harry asked curiously, walking beside the giant snake. He was sure to keep his voice low, not wanting to expose his parseltongue abilities. Serena gave a mysterious smile. Harry still found her outing her expressions weird. The smile made her face look.. almost cute. He shrugged away the thought and waited for an answer, which he received. **"I choose to show myself only to you. Isn't it obvious?"** She stated matter of factly. Harry looked dumbfounded. "But.. Why? Why do you only show yourself to me? And why do you enjoy my company so much? I just don't get it." He mumbled.

He was answered by a soft female laugh. The laugh didn't fit for a giant snake, it was really.. Gentle sounding. She didn't answer his questions though.

They passed the bartender tom and arrived at the gateway. **"Shit. I forgot how to enter, i always had Hagrid or the Weasley's with me!"** he mumbled. He tried to tap the bricks with his wand but nothing happened. **"Perhaps you should ask for assistance from one of the humans inside?"** Serena hissed.

Harry frowned at the thought of being the-boy-who-couldn't-enter-the-wizarding-world and sighed. "Okay…" and he walked back inside. A few seconds later he came back with an amused Tom, who quickly opened the wall for him. "Enjoy your day mister potter!" he yelled after him. Harry mumbled some unintelligent response and scanned the alley for familiar faces. The alley seemed deserted, only a few witches and wizards running around, trying to remain in the shadows. Harry shrugged and spotted the entrance to gringotts. **"First some money."** Harry whispered to his companion. Sne nodded and followed him inside.

The goblins were as strange as ever, but this time they were not counting their money. They were intensely staring at him as he entered the giant building. **"Are you sure your camouflage works against Goblins..?"** Harry muttered nervously. Serena didn't answer and instead looked around her in wonder. **"This building is amazing Harry!" **She hissed enthausiasticly, and Harry almost screamed when a goblin looked their way. They however didn't move from their seats, so Harry quickly made his way to the head booth, where the manager was sitting. He too was staring at him, then averted his stare from him to Serena. She gulped under his gaze. **"Well i guess you got your answer.." **

"Mister Potter, with what can i help you today?" He grumbled in a raspy voice. "Yes. I'd like to acces my vault please, sir." Harry answered. He noticed that he was a lot less angry around the goblins here. The goblin looked him over and nodded. "If you will follow griphook, he will arrive momentarily." And with that the manager dissapeared behind the desk. **"So what exactly are you going to shop for Harry**?" Serena hissed, still a bit tense from the manager. **"Oh yeah, the new school books and some new robes**." Harry answered absently. 'God! I can't stand the gryffindor robes.. This is not good. Why am i feeling disgusted by my old robes, why am i feeling disgusted with my house?'

"Mister Potter?" The fairly young goblin asked, trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond, Selena whispered something suggestively in his ear, awakening him from his daydreams. He blushed and focused on the patient goblin. "Are you ready to go sir?" he asked patiently. Harry nodded and grabbed his key, putting it in the goblin's outstretched hand. "Follow me then," And with that, they walked towards the gigantic rollercoaster of gringotts. When they arrived at the vault Harry looked green, while the snake next to him whined to go again. Griphook didn't seem to mind that Harry Potter had a 6ft. Large snake with him, which Harry found strange.

Griphook grabbed the key from his backpocket and opened the door. Soon a small hill of galleons appeared, with some knuts and sickles spread about the ground. Harry walked in, filling the bag he brought with some galleons and sickles. Serena looked around in awe, clearly entranced by the amount of gold. **"This only makes me like you more Harry.."** She grinned and wrapped herself around him. Harry gave her a half-hearted scowl and grabbed a few more gallleons before exiting the vault. He offered the key to griphook, who locked the giant storage room. A few minutes later they stood in the lobby of gringrotts, Harry even more green and Serena happier then ever. He turned around and bowed as formally as possible. "Thank you for your help, master Goblin." He spoke, receiving a few suprised looks from Goblins around him, including griphook. He nodded and moved away leaving the wizard and his companion alone. **"That was.. something new."** Serena snickered, making Harry glare at her. **"I am just trying to be polite. And i heard it was the best to show respect to the goblin race. If you wanted to be treated equally that is," **

Selena smiled an innocent smile again and moved towards the entrance leaving Harry scratching his head in confusion. "That snake is going to be the death of me.." He muttered, and followed her out.

-HPATSL-

"**So what first?" **She asked, looking over the few shops that were still open. People are getting really paranoid these days. Some people even closed their shops to flee england. **"Let's head over to Flourish and Blotts to get my books first." **He answered, and walked over to the shop. It only took a few minutes to get everything, and they left for Madam malkins to get some new robes.

It was like love on first sight. Harry saw some very dark robes, darker than Death eaters robes hanging near the exit. He walked over to it and admirably stroked it. **"It does suit your cute raven colored hair though" **Serena complimented, making Harry blush. **"Don't you have your own kind to flirt with?"** Harry muttered, frowning a bit.

"**Nope. I'm not attracted to any of them."** She replied matter of factly.

"**I am attracted to **_**you**_** though."** She continued huskily, resulting in a spluttering Harry. He quickly bought the robes and practicly ran out of the store. She chuckled and followed him out. **"So i guess we got everything now?"** She asked. Harry nodded. **"Y-yes. Are you h-hungry? Because we can get something to eat. Do you eat human food?"**

She shook her head. **"No, i like to eat mouse and bunny's. Raw… and bloody…"** she answered. Strangely some water found it's way into Harry''s mouth, but he quickly choked it away. **"Don't worry harry, I'll go hunting when we are back at your relatives house."** She continued, careful not to mention it was his house. Harry nodded stiffly and entered the already open gateway, sitting down at a table in the leaky cauldron. "It's not like i get anything to eat at private drive anyway, might as well stuff myself here." He mumbled, and ordered some butterbeer and stew.

"Here you go mister Potter, enjoy your dinner." Tom said as he served the food and drink. Harry nodded at him and began to devour his food. Once again, he picked out the meat in the stew, leaving the other things at the side. He actually frowned at his own behaviour. It was just that the vegetables didn't appeal to him anymore. The same went for fruits. When he was finished he quickly payed the bartender and left the pub with the serpent at his side. He felt really uncomfortable around people now, and wanted to be alone. The knight bus arrived 20 minutes later, and Harry was about to step in, when a strange smell hit his nose. Strange, but delicious. He looked around, searching for the source but couldn't find someone eating. He shrugged and stepped inside the bus, not noticing the man who was leaning against the pub with a bleeding cut on his face.

-HPATSL-

Harry was tired. No, that was an understatement. He felt really tired! He didn't even do much today, except walk around diagon alley, buying a few things. And that smell! It was back, and it was strong. The smell could drag him out of his bed if he wasn't so tired. Serena was out hunting, so he didn't have to worry about her keeping him awake. He shifted uncormfortably in his bed, trying to keep his eyes closed. His eyes were hurting like hell, and he didn't know why!

He murmered 'sleep tight' to hedwig, who was annoyed at Harry for the lack of attention given to her, and fell asleep.

_In his dream he saw a beautiful woman. Her legs could not be seen, as she was bathing in a lake. Harry was confused with the dream, as it was not a nightmare. Then he noticed something black underneath the water, something familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. He was about to reach out for i-_

Harry awoke at a soft hissing in his ear. "What the hell?" He muttered and looked up to see the same snake who accompanied him the last few days. She was looking at him in awe. **"Wha- What time is it?" **Harry grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. **"Harry! Your eyes!"**

He was now fully awake. **"What? What is wrong with my eyes?"** He started to panick, and flew out of his bed. He didn't even bother to look at the time anymore, since he was stunned into silence when he looked into the mirror. Gone were the emereld green eyes, replaced by sickingly yellow snake eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled, awakening his relatives with his noise. "What in the bloody hell are you doing at this bloody hour boy!" Uncle vernon roared, and moved to grab Harry by his collar, only to stop in fear and then freeze like a statue. His giant body fell stiff onto the ground, earning a loud crack from the wooden floor.

"That. That can't be good." Harry muttered dryly, and checked his uncle for a heartbeat. It was still there, so he sighed in relief. No whale killing today. "VERNON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY VERNON, FREAK?" His aunt screeched from their bedroom door. Harry had to stiffle a sadistic laugh at the look of terror at his aunts face. He didn't look directly at her, so she didn't see his eyes. "it was the strangest thing aunt petunia, one moment wh- Uncle vernon was standing there, "scolding" me, and in the next moment he fell stiff to the floor." Harry replied innocently, although he had a feeling what was going on. "TURN HIM BACK FREAK! TURN HIM BACK!" She continued to yell, totally ignoring Harry's comment.

The room suddenly darkened. "I've had enough of you. You horse faced, no minded bitch." Harry growled. Petunia had a look of disbelief on her face, and reach out to slap him. When her hand was about to impact with his face, he turned around and looked her in the eyes. The same flicker of fear went across her face, followed by a loud tud.

"This could be useful. But how do i hide my eyes in their current state.. I wouldn't want to cause public panic, making them think that the-boy-who-lived went evil. That would be bad." Harry mumbled, kicking his frozen aunt in the side. When he was sure that they were both immobile and unable to move he went downstairs. "Oh man, i'm going to stuff myself with bacon." He sniggered. Serena followed him and laughed.

It was strange that dudley didn't show up downstairs. Harry guessed that he was too scared for the safety of his parents and his own. Harry was right, because at this moment Dudley was trying to drag his father onto his bed, before reaching out for the phone located on the nightstand next to petunia's bed to call for an ambulance. But Harry didn't know that.

"**You want some bacon Sere?"** Harry yelled form the kitchen at the lounging snake. **"Wouldn't mind trying it.. What's with the nickname Harry?" **She asked clearly amused at his changes. Just two days ago he was all nervous and uncomfortable around her, and now she was starting to grow on him.

"**Sorry, i didn't think and it just flew out!"** Harry yelled emberassed. Serena giggled**. "It's okay Harry, how far is the meat?"** She asked, changing the subject to her stomach. **"Just about… Done!"** He answered, and entered the living room. **"So what are we going to do about your relatives? If i am correct, you have obtained a special ability when you were battling the descendant of slytherin. It is strange though. (What?) the power you showed, is only for the king of snakes, the basilisk to use." **Sne explained. Harry's stared at his reflection in awe.** "That.. Has to rank in my most awesome things ever. How long will the victims stay in a frozen state?" **He asked curiously.** "I heard the frozen state can only be cured by the special plant called Mandrake. So unless they have one with them on coincidence, you can basicly turn your enemies to stone." **Harry grinned. 1 for Harry, 0 for Voldemort.

"**And it makes you more attractive.. In my opinion..."** She whispered, flicking her tongue out. " – Cough – Yeh, uh… Oh yeah! I need to get a glamour charm for my eyes!" And with that, Harry ran out of the door, forgetting his bacon and jumped in the knight bus.

He got his normal emerald eyes back from a shop in Knockturn alley.

End of the first chapter, next chapter: King's cross, Dumbledore and old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello = Parseltongue**

'Hello' = Thoughts

"Hello"= Normal conversation

(Hello) = Interruption in a conversation

This story is part beta'd. Lol

Harry opened his eyes. It would be the first time in weeks he was going to see his "Friends" again. He was quite nervous actually. He wasn't completely sure about the efficiency of the glamour used on his eyes. He sighed and crawled out of his bed, awakening the giant serpent who didn't want to leave his side, no matter what he did. Her attitude didn't change either. She was still acting flirtatious as ever, and Harry was wondering how long it would take for him to fall unconscious, due the blood rush to his head every time he blushed.

"**I can see you are excited about something.."** Harry mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Serena grinned. **"Who wouldn't be? I'm going to see the biggest wizarding school in the world, not many snakes have that chance."**

"**Wait, what do you mean see it?"** Harry was fully awake now. **"Now now Harry, i wouldn't want you to feel lonely there… Besides, your idiot "friends" are going to be there.. Who will support you when you need it the most?"** Serena answered. Harry blushed. **"I guess it's okay… But you need to stay out of sight! I don't know what Dumbledork would do if he saw you."** Harry didn't trust the headmaster one bit. After the discovery of his manipulation, Harry could eat Dumbledore for dinner. 'Nah, he would be too bitter anyway.' Harry snickered at his own thought.

"**Oh shit! It's almost 8! We need to hurry!"** Harry yelled, already settling his trunk in the hallway. He was going to be picked up by Tonks and the others, although he still wasn't comfortable around them. He wasn't comfortable around anyone.

Just on que the doorbell rang, and Harry identified the figures as Tonks, remus and moody. **"Serena! Are you camouflaged?"** Harry yelled, moving from his trunk towards the door. He received an affirmative hiss, and opened the door. "Hey Harry." Remus greeted him with a smile. Harry forced his face into a smile and welcomed them inside. "Where are your relatives Harry?" Tonks asked, tripping over the umbrella casket. "They are out. Something to do with dudley going on a vacation with his friends." He lied, and heard a light shuffling upstairs, meaning that dudley was aware of the visitors. "Well Potter? Are you ready to leave?" Moody grumbled with his usual raspy voice. "We do not need to waste unnecessary time, so grab your stuff and come with us."

Harry nodded and quickly ran upstairs to get Serena. 'Oh shit, i forgot about my two frozen family members.. Although they don't deserve it, i will send some mandrake potion when classes begin.' Harry thought and watched with amusement at Dudley who was hiding in the closet, stealing a glance at Harry every now and then. He probably already called the hospital, so an ambulance should arrive any moment, and he needed to be gone when that happened. **"Serena, it is time to leave."** Harry whispered and waited for the snake to wrap herself on to him.

He quickly grabbed Hedwig's cage and made his way downstairs. He hadn't paid much attention to the poor snowy owl this vacation. He made a promise to himself that he would change that once he was at school again.

"I'm ready." Harry mumbled, already leaving through the doorway. Remus and Tonks gave Harry a look of sympathy and worry, feeling the same about Sirius's death. That wasn't entirely true though, because Harry was slowly beginning to get over his Godfathers death. He was more worried about the upcoming year, and the concealing of his improving powers. He didn't dare to talk about it with the headmaster anymore. Dumbledore would surely judge him, saying that he went down a dark road or something. "Are you excited for the new school year Harry?" Remus asked, trying to start a conversation. He hadn't seen Harry for quite some time, and he honestly missed the boy. "Yeah, sure." Harry mumbled. He didn't want to be so mean towards the werewolf, but he too helped in dumbledore's schemes. Thinking about the manipulative headmaster fueled his anger, so he quickly averted his thoughts to the giant snake who was currently half asleep entangled to him. In the two nights she spent with him, she hadn't gotten much sleep due his nightmares. Nightmares filled with green lights and screams. He looked forward to the day that voldemort's head could be found, on a stake in his frontyard. The world was truly fucked up, including him.

Moody was holding Harry's broom and motioned for him to come over. "I hope you didn't forgot how to fly Potter, because that's what we're going to do. The knight bus was attacked earlier this morning by death eaters, so that is no longer an option for travel." He grumbled.

Harry frowned. Just yesterday he was using that bus. This proves how save the wizarding world was once again. "How are we going to get to King's cross unseen?" Harry asked. It was already light outside and the roads were filled with people, so guys flying on brooms would certainly be noticed. Suddenly he felt like water was streaming down his body, and his body began to dissapear. "That is your answer Potter, now get on!"

'Ah, i guess this is a delusion spell then. Pretty useful for later.' Harry thought and mounted his broom. "Moody! Won't the muggles notice our flying brooms?" Harry yelled worried from behind, while Serena was hissing in joy at the speed they were going. "Don't worry Potter! Muggles never look further then their noses!" Moody yelled back. 'It's funny how all wizards seem to underestimate the muggles. What would the wizarding community do when the muggles invade the wizarding world with guns and bombs?'

34 minutes later, King cross station,

They were standing in front of the train, unnoticed by all passerby's. "From here on you have to go alone Harry, we'll be here when you return for christmas break." Remus whispered and Harry nodded in response. Little did they know that Harry had no plans to return from Hogwarts.

Harry hurried inside the train, feeling the spell work off and searched for a compartment. He found an empty one in the back and went inside. He quickly levitated his trunk up in the carrier and placed his companion in the seat in front of him. He locked the door with a simple locking spell and sat down. **"For security measures. Now we can talk freely."** Harry told the confused snake. It was the first time she saw magic and was extremely curious about it. "What kind of magics do you have Harry?" She asked.

Harry grinned at her use of words**. " I can't show you yet, it is not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. But i promise i'll make your eyes bulge out."** He answered. Serena laughed and Harry followed. Suddenly a knock was heard on the compartment door, and Hermoine stood there, trying to open it with all her might. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his friends, so he acted like he didn't hear her and grabbed a book to read it. It wouldn't look good if she saw him talking to thin air.

After a few more tries she gave up and searched for another compartment. It was mean yes, but Harry didn't care. They shouldn't have abandoned him when he needed them. "So Serena… What are you going to do while were at Hogwarts?" Harry asked absently. The snake thought about that question for a moment. **"I guess i'll visit the famous Chamber of secrets."** Harry's eyes widened at that**. "What? A queen of snakes lived there, and it is rumored that her body still rests there. I'm really curious, because i've never seen a basilisk with my own eyes."** She explained.

"**Where exactly do you come from Serena? You just showed up out of nowhere, and i honestly don't know a thing about you, while you know a few things about me."** Harry wondered out loud. Serena grinned. **"That is for you to find out, and for me to hide."** She answered mysteriously. Harry groaned. **"Fine…"**

Sleep made it's appearance and Harry yawned tiredly. He raised his hand to cover his mouth, only to retract it away in pain. "What the?" He mumbled and fondled his teeth carefully, noticing the sharp edges they've gained. **"Serena, is something wrong with my teeth?"** Harry asked and opened his mouth near her. She raised her head and frowned. "It seems that your eyes aren't the only thing that has changed." She chuckled at Harry's schocked look. **"Your teeth, or should i call them fangs, are similair to a snake's. They work pretty much like a hot knife that cuts through butter. Only it cuts through flesh."** She told him amusedly. Harry's face took a look of horror. "Shit! What if someone sees them! I don't have a glamour for them! What if remus had seen them! Or Tonks or moody!" He almost screamed.

The snake chuckled. **"Isn't it obvious? You just have to close that pretty little mouth of yours more often in front of others. "** Harry scowled at her when she made that suggestion and she just grinned in return.** "It's not like i talk much with people anyway.. They always give me glares or ignore me completely. Most of them think i am some dangerous maniac, who is mentally unstable."** He mumbled. **"It is all fudges fault. He tries to conceal the fact that Voldemort has returned, and fills the newspapers with lies about me."** He continued, glaring at nothing in particular. Serena gave him a strange look of sympathy. **"Change it."**

Harry looked up suprised. **"Change what?"** He asked confused. Serena smiled. **"Change everything. You have a powerful aura surrounding you Harry. If someone can change the corrupt magics world, it is you." **

Harry thought about that. Without Fudge and the corrupt Wizengamot the magical world would change for the better. But there was one obstacle. And that was the pureblood society. He would be no better than Voldemort, but he had to get rid of the them first. 'Wow, where do these Dark thoughts come from?' He thought suprised with himself. But no matter what he did, the thought felt right to him. Get rid of the purebloods and purge the wizarding world. Without the muggleborns it would die out anyway.

But if he was going to do this, he needed followers. A lot. The muggleborns and halfbloods were too scared to support him, affraid of the purebloods and their power. He felt strangely resentful towards them. Suddenly an idea hit him. 'What if i get the snake population to join me? Serena was strangely pulled towards me.. What if i can get others to follow me too? What if i can get basiliks to join me?' The very thought excited him. He could change the wizarding world! He could do it! He was sure of it now. He only needed time to collect his recourses. **"Serena, you are a genius!"** He said, and was suprised with himself when he wrapped his arms around her long body and hugged her. It just felt right. He wasn't one for affection, since he never received it at his relatives. Serena face seemed to darken a bit before she shyly answered**."T-thank you. But you could have figured that one out yourself Harry." **

Harry didn't seem to listen to her and sat back on his seat. Then a sudden thought hit him. **"Serena, do you know if parseltongue works on dragons**?" He asked hopefully. If dragons were to support him, he would practicly be invincible! 'Oh god, i'm thinking like a barbarian.' He grinned to himself. Serena had a thoughtful look on her face. "I honestly don't know. I haven't met one." She told him.

Harry nodded. If he ran across a dragon he would test it. Or else run for his life. The rest of the train ride was spent with thinking about a better future.

A few hours later they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, Hagrid waving for the first years to follow him. Harry grabbed his trunks and wrapped Serena around him, and left the train. He yet had to encounter his "friends". He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice an arrogant blonde insulting him. "Ah, The dangerous maniac Harry Potter." He spat. Harry surfaced out of his thoughts and looked at Malfoy and his two bodyguards. 'Hmm.. No Crabbe and goyle this time. Who is that dark skinned guy?' He thought and went to ignore him, but was unsucceful when Malfoy crossed the line. "It would've been better if you followed Black through that veil Potter. Then the world would've been cured of an unnecesarry cancer." Malfoy sneered. Potter answered with a very dark look that made Malfoy take a step back. Then a sadistic smile found it's way on Harry's face. "Ah Draco, how was your summer with your father? Did lot's of things together i assume?"

Draco's faced turned red. "Why you filthy hal-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he fell on his knees clutching his bleeding nose. (A/N This time malfoy gets a broken nose lol.) "You have to learn to hold your mouth Malfoy. Bad things could happen to it if you don't look out." Harry sneered, and left the blonde whining like a little girl on the ground. **"That was a good approach.."** Serena sniggered. Harry did the same, and walked towards a cart that was pulled by the strangest creatures. He looked in wonder at them. They were certainly a scary sight to see, like death itself was in your presence. "Thestrals. Interesting creatures aren't they? You can only see them when you saw dead itself." A dreamy voice spoke, making Harry jump in suprise. He looked up and frowned at the girl holding a magazine in front of her face. "And you are..?" He asked curiously. "Oh i'm Luna." She answered and continued reading. Harry gave her a look over and shrugged. He climbed into the seat in front of her and waited for the cart to start riding. Just then the two people he didn't want to see climbed in to the cart. "Harry! What were you thinking!? Why did you lock your compartment door?" Hermoine yelled in his ear. Harry gave her a blank look. "I didn't notice you. Weren't you too busy with snogging Ron anyway?" He asked with a sarcastic hint to his tone. Hermoine huffed and focused her attention on the girl in front of her. ''Hey, aren't you loon- Luna lovegood?" She asked, quickly correcting her almost slip of words. Luna responded with a nod of her head, not sparing Hermoine any attention. "Your father owns the Quibbler right?" She continued. Luna nodded again and Hermoine gave up with a glare. Ron didn't say anything, still thinking about Harry's earlier comment about snogging.

The ride was awkward, and Harry was happy once they arrived. Serena hissed in awe at the sight of the castle, and slid onto the ground. **"Don't get lost!"** Harry whispered after her. Serena grinned. **"It touches me how much you care about me Harry."**

Harry blushed and followed the group of students towards the entrance. They had an hour to change and prepare before the usual speech started, so Harry hurried up the stairs towards the common room. His trunks were already settled next to his bed when he entered the dorms and gave Hedwig an owl snack. She nipped his finger and Harry opened the window for her to fly around freely. 

He spend the rest of the hour lounging around the common room, trying to ignore his persistent friends, who were set on getting his attention. It only annoyed him to no end, and he had to hold back a snarl when Hermoine pushed him on the sofa. "Why are you ignoring me Harry?" She demanded to know. Harry scowled at her, then gave a fake smile. "I just have a lot on my mind Moine. I'm sure i'm my usual self tomorrow morning." 

Hermoine seemed to accept his answer and stalked towarrds the corner were Ron was located. Harry felt less jealous than first when seeing them together, and he wondered if it was Serena's fault. He didn't complain though. Finally it was dinner time and he hurried down to the great hall and sat down next to neville, who smiled at him. Harry smiled back, feeling a lot more comfortable around the boy than others. "How was your summer Harry?" Neville asked politely. He was with him in the ministry, and the boy felt some loyalty towards Harry. Harry thought of Neville as a real friend, who wouldn't abandon him in his time of need. He didn't know of the depression he went through, so Harry didn't blame him. "It was fine Neville, how was yours?" He asked politely in return. Neville smiled. "It was great! My grandmother had a lot of new plants in the gardens to take care of, so my summer was pretty much filled with extra herbology lessons."

Harry chuckled and focused on his empty plate. Damn he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since this morning, and that was 7 hours ago. Some raw meat would be welcome, but he couldn't expect that to appear on his plate. He was loving his snake like features. He could smell all kind of things, like ron's usual smell of dirt, but only 10 times stronger. His eyes were not the same as before though. They weren't his mothers eyes. They were just basic emerald green, covering bright yellow ones. The doors to the great hall opened and a horde of scared first years entered through, lead by professor Mcgonagall. He looked in wonder at some of them, they were different than normal students, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Soon the sorting began and Harry paid attention to the names of the different students. "Dreigo, Hans" The strict professor yelled, and a blonde haired boy walked confidently up to the stool and sat down on it. The hat was placed on his head and not much later "HUFFLEPUF" sounded through the hall. Everyone clapped except the slytherins and the list went on. He studied the new Hufflepuf curiously, and made eye contact. His eyes widened for a moment and his mouth fell open, before he sat down and glanced every now and then at his direction. Harry frowned. Finally the last first year was sorted and the feast began. Harry was very careful with opening his mouth, not wanting more rumors about him to start when someone saw his giant fangs. He slid some meat in his robe pocket for Serena and looked around the table, watching the other students interact with each other. He could hear them more clearly, and his sight was slightly blurred by his glasses. He had to wear them again, because questions would follow if he left them at his relatives. 'Oh yeah, i need to give them some mandrake potion.' He thought absently. Not that he was in hurry. He absolutely despised his relatives, and prefered them dead.

He looked towards the teacher's table and saw Snape glare at him as usual. Dumbledore was glancing at him too, but when Harry tried to look the man in his eyes he turned away, pretending to be in conversation with other teachers. 'What is that old coot playing at?' Harry thought and finished eating. Ron was glaring at Harry for some reason. It was probably because of what he had said to Hermoine. Harry chose to ignore him and waited for Dumbledore to make his speech. It was the usual as every year. When he was finished, Harry hid in the leaving crowd, not wanting an interrogation by Ronald Bitchface. Oh.. how he despised that guy. He used to be Harry's best friends, but after the triwizard tournament they grew appart. Ron's jealousy was mindblowing. He thought no more of Harry than an arrogant attention seeker. He actually reminded him of snake.

Soon he arrived at the common room, didn't even bother to stay and talk with some classmates and hurried up to the sleeping dorms. The giant black snake was waiting for him on his bed, looking strangely pleased with herself. Harry ignored it and offered the meat he kept for her. She accepted it with reluctance and gave Harry a snake-smile**. "How was your feeding?"** She asked, knowing that he had seen his old friends again. **"It was fine. I'm really tired, so can we skip the flirting and go to sleep?"** Harry asked tiredly. Serena huffed and crawled into a heap at the end of Harry's bed. It didn't take long for him to enter the world of dreams, and he didn't notice the snake wrapping tightly onto him.

-HPATSL-

The next morning Harry awoke with a pleasant feeling. He then noticed the snake encaging him and struggled wildly to get loose. It was still a bit weird for him to wake up like this, and it was even worse when he noticed his morning problem. He focused his thoughts on Snape in a dress and the problem slowly vanished.

"**Good morning handsome..."** Serena purred in his ear, and Harry squeaked. **"Toilet"** he muttered, and felt Serena's grip lessen. He hurried towards the dorm bathrooms and opened the flood gates. After he was finished he walked towards the mirror to inspect for any more changes. And of course, there was a small change. His nose was a bit flatter than usual. Not as flat as voldemort, but still flatter than a normal human nose. "This can't be good.." He mumbled, and walked back to his bed. Serena was still there looking at him expectantly. **"Ah.. another change?"** She sniggered and Harry scowled at her. He quickly got dressed under the awkward stare of the snake and moved towards the stairs. Ron was the only one still asleep. When Harry entered the common room he was greeted by Neville. "Hey Harry! Did you sleep well?" he asked genuinely curious. Harry frowned and nodded.

He noticed Hermoine staring at him and nodded to her. She was obviously waiting for her boyfriend to wake up, so Harry left for breakfast with Neville in tow. Once there he was received by stares and whispers from those already there. Harry ignored them and sat down close to the exit. Neville sat next to him. He noticed that the boy from yesterday was already here. Hans was still giving occasionally glances, not trying to be obvious about it. He certainly was. Harry grabbed some ham, bacon and other pieces of meat, and began chewing on it. Serena was going hunting for the day, so he could focus on his lessons. Not that he bothered anymore. He now had plans, and he was thinking about how to make them work in the best way.

Previous year he encountered a book about Necromancy, and thought nothing about it. But now.. he could use it now. He could use necromancy to resurrect the dead basilisk in the chamber, and hopefully it would obey him. Or run for his life, hoping that the sword of gryffindor would appear out of nowhere for him to use. But that was highly unlikely. Grindewald was one to used necromancy, and if dumbledore discovered that Harry was planning to use it too, he would surely send him to prison and try to bend Harry to his will filling him with Guilty thoughts. But that wasn't going to happen. Harry grinned maniacally making a few first year stare at him in fear.

Soon Hermoine entered the great hall and made her way over towards Harry with ron following her. "Are you going to explain why you were so grumpy yesterday?" She demanded to know. Harry had to fight back a sneer at her question. She obviously didn't think about his sorrow which was almost none existent by now, and he simply answered her with an i don't know. "You don't know?" She asked with anger in her voice. He was wondering how he was ever in love with her. "yes, i don't know okay! Please drop the subject and go eat something." Harry snarled, 'She must be on her period or something' He silently added and laughed. "What is so funny?" Ron was the one who spoke this time. He too was glaring at Harry and Harry glared right back at him.

"Noting _Ronald_. Aren't you hungry or something?" Harry sneered. Ron was taken aback at his coldness, and looked like he was going to explode. He was about to retord when Hermoine grabbed him and dragged him away to sit at the other side of the table. Dumbledore shot them a worried glance. He needed Harry to be friends with Hermoine and Ron for his plans to work out. Only when Harry had true friendship and love he would be willing to sacrifice his life. It was necessary for Voldemorts demise. The boy had to die, no matter what. It was for the greater good after all, so he didn't think about another option in which Harry could live.

Harry noticed the headmasters stare and gave a fake smile. He didn't see the usual twinkles in the old man's eyes and that pleased him to no end.

He averted his gaze from dumble's and focused on his food again. He noted with disgust that Ron was eating like a swine again, totally forgotting previous conversation with Harry. Mcgonagall stood up from the teacher's table and began giving Time tables to the students. When she stopped by Harry she gave him a worried look. "How are you doing Potter?" She asked, giving him her sympathy about sirius's death. Harry smiled at her. She was one of the teachers he liked. "I am fine Professor. How are you?" He answered politely. Mcgonagall gave what looked like a tiny smile and told him that she had a good enough vacation and moved on. 

Harry looked over his Time table and noticed that his first lessons for the day were double potions. 'Oh great, spending more time with the greasy git.'

He mumbled some cursewords and choked down his pumpkin juice. It was horrible. "You coming Neville?" Harry asked. Neville nodded and devoured his last toast. They arrived at the potion class ten minutes early and took their seats. Neville sat down next to him, and reached into his back to grab his books. Neville was always Snape's target, so he made sure that he was prepared for the lessons. Not soon after the class began to fill in. Hermoine still glared at Harry, and Ron ignored him. It didn't matter, Harry had no time for friends anymore. It was associates he needed. And thus he noticed that he was thinking like a true slytherin. If he thought like that previous years he would be disgusted with himself. But now, now he welcomed the thoughts. He promised that he would visit the library this afternoon to study more about necromancy. Dumbledore was clearly becoming demented, because those kind of books shouldn't be allowed to stay in a school library.

The door screeched open and Harry was suprised to see that Snape wasn't the one to enter. It was an old man, who harry recognized from yesterday's meal. "Hello class! My name is Horace Slughorn! And i will be teaching you how to brew your way into life in the fantasic world of potions!" A few students snickered at his choice of words. Harry was mildly interested in the man. He couldn't be worse than Snape, and Neville relaxed visibly at the sight of his new professor. But what was snape going to teach? Harry didn't like this.

After an interesting lesson with actual explanations about how to brew potions, Harry had Herbology. That too flew by like it was only a few minutes. Neville was complimented a lot by Sprout, and Harry smiled at Neville's happy expressions. Now they had Defense against the dark arts. Harry and Neville entered the classroom, but stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. "Well Potter? Are you going to come in, or are you going to stand there all day?" Snape sneered at them. "Ah,. Longbottom. I hopy you won't screw up these lessons, since that's the only thing your good at." He continued, looking at the boy in question. Neville's face got really red but restrained himself from lashing out at the ex-potion's teacher. They took their seats, and soon the class was full.

"Today you will be learning the blasting hex, Reducto. Now, can someone tell me how efficient the spell is?" He sneered at the class. Hermoine's arm shot into the air, but Snape ignored her. She couldn't help it and spoke. "Sir, the blasting hex is extremely efficient against Mountain trolls. It is mainly used to blast the nerve system in their necks."

Snap turned his sneer towards her. "10 points from gryffindor for speaking out of place. Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermoine scowled at the professor as he gave malfoy 10 points for giving the same answer as her. Harry actually found it amusing and held back a snigger. The lesson went by rather uneventfully, except for the usual sarcastic comments about Harry's fame and neville's spellwork.

When DADA was over, Harry decided to spend the rest of his afternoon in the library. Madam pince gave him a warning glare when he entered, which was returned by a lopsided smirk. He sat down in his usual corner, out of the librarian's sight and scanned the bookshelfs for the book. It didn't take long for him to find it. It was still hidden behind a book on urine potions. 'No wonder no one ever found it.' Harry thought as he dragged out the dusty old tome. He slammed it on his table, and began reading.

_To ressurect one's lost, you will need to give a blood sacrifice. With this sacrifice, one's resurrected will carry your bloodline. One's ressurected also gives complete obedience to the sacrificer of blood._ 'That is good to know.' Harry noted.  
_To perform such ritual, you will need to use the incantation: Draeger Nermonsus._ Harry scribbled the spell down on a parchment and continued reading. _Before saying the incantation however, you will need to cut a cross in one's ressurected body, followed by a cut in your own body. Links these wounds together to create the blood link. Say the incantation and one's ressurected should rise from the world of souls. _

Harry wrote down some more notes and returned the tome to it's previous hiding place. 'Now.. i need to get unnoticed to the chamber.' He decided that he would use the darkness of the evening to sneak into the girl's bathroom. He stood up and left the library, walking towards the great hall. It was almost five, so dinner would start any moment. He chose his place next to Neville again, who budged a bit to make place for Harry. He noticed that his ex-friends weren't at the table. 'Probably kissing each other to death.'

"If you speak about the devil.." Harry mumbled when Hermoine and Ron entered the hall. hair wild and swollen lips. Neville frowned at the two before focussing on the appearing food. They both ignored him and sat as far away as possible. Harry scowled and looked at the headmaster, who was looking expectantly at Harry. 'What is he thinking? That i'm going to forgive those two for what they did to me? Old fool.' Harry thought and began to eat.

He looked up from his plate and saw that a few students were looking at him with fear. He frowned. Then he noticed that he was eating with his mouth fully open and quickly closed it. How could he be so stupid! His mouth opened a bit more than normal, but he was pretty sure the guys in front of him didn't saw his fangs. He quickly finished his food and left the great hall with a quick goodbye to Neville.

'Now is the time.' Harry decided when he didn't see anyone wandering around. He thought about bringing Serena with him, but remembered that she was out this evening, hunting a little further away from the castle than needed. He made his way up the stairs until he reached the first floor. He walked nonchallantly passed the muttering paintings and went inside the bathroom. 'everything was still the same.' He noted. 

"Oh Harry! You are back!" Myrtle suddenly yelled, making Harry jump 2 feet into the air. "Merlin Myrtle, don't ever do that again!" He snarled, holding his hand over his heart. Myrtle didn't notice the snarl and just smiled. "Are you here for me Harry? Do you finally want to share my toilet?" She asked excitedly. Harry laughed. "No sorry Myrtle, maybe some other time. I am here for the chamber."

Myrtle frowned. "But why would you go down there? It is way better up here!"

Harry smiled. "Don't worry, i won't be long." And with that he hissed an "Open" in Parseltongue. The entrance opened slowly, revealing a deep dark hole. Harry didn't hesitate this time and jumped into it. He could already smell the rotten fish from the bathroom, so he was sure to pinch his nose before gliding down. When he finally landed in the heap of bones he had to produce a bubble around his head to shut out the smell. "It is probably the basilisk…" Harry mumbled, and made his way towards the chamber. All the doors were still open so he didn't have to use parseltongue on them again. When he entered the chamber he stared in awe at the gigantic serpent. It wasn't even rotting! It looked like it was asleep. "I hope necromancy fixes the poked out eyes too." Harry muttered and walked towards the basilisk. He made sure to carry a sharp object with him, so he studied the creature a bit before making a cut. Finally he came to the decision to make a cut on it's head, and so he did. The cross was located between it's eye holes. Harry reached for the parchment in his robes and read it over once again. "Okay, Cross check. Apply cut to own body.."

He reached for the piece of stone and cut a similair cross on his arm. "Check. Incantation…" He mutttered and reached for his wand. He walked over towards the basilisk and pressed his arm against the wound. "Let's see… It didn't say any wand movements, so it's probably an instant spell.."

He sighed deeply, quite nervous about what he was about to do, and spoke the incantation. "Draeger… Nermonsus!" He yelled and a faint green glow erupted from his wand. First nothing happened. Harry was staring at the snake nervously, waiting for it to lash out. When ten minutes past and nothing happened Harry was about to give up, when the serpent suddenly twitched. Harry shot away from it and dove behind rubble from Slytherin's statue. He noticed that a faint green light was illuminating from it's eyes. Suddenly the basilisk shot into the air, and wildly looked around. Harry almost screamed but restrained himself. He carefully stood up from behind the rubble and made to move towards the basilisk. It suddenly turned it's head towards Harry and he jumped. The two seemed to stare at each other for ages. **"Are you the one who has awakened me..?"** The basilisk spoke in a deep feminine voice. Harry nodded. **"Y-yes. I did. I am in need of your help."**

The basilisk was frowning now. **"You need my help? For what? Weren't you the one who killed me?"** She hissed curiously. Harry gulped**. "I-i am sorry about that. But i had no other choice! Your previous master was using you to kill my friends!"** he yelled at her. She looked at him with amusement**. "That might be.. But you need me for the same reasons don't you…"** She hissed with a tone that reminded Harry vaguely of his friend who was hunting outside. Suddenly Harry took a dark look. **"I ressurected you ruler of snakes. You are to obey me!"** He commanded almost confidently. He was trying, but he was still very nervous about the creature. The snake stared at him for a few moments and then burst out laughing. Harry was scared that the sound of her hissing could be heard throughout castle.

"**Very well, you are right. I will not judge you for your choices and i am thankful for your resurrection. What do you need me to do?"** She spoke. It wouldn't be wise to reveal her just yet. He needed his followers, and one basilisk wasn't enough.. **"I need you to stay put. You can go outside and hunt in the forbidden forest, but i need you to stay hidden until the right moment."** He explained. She nodded and crawled towards the statue. **" I will need rest now young master… If you ever need me, you know where to search for me."** And with that, the giant snake dissapeared into the statue's mouth. Harry was curious about what was inside the hole, but decided to check it out later when he had the time. He gave one last glance at the chamber before hurrying out, noticing a door with stairs. "we should've used that the last time." Harry grumbled and went up the stairs.

Myrtle was no longer in the bathroom so that spared him a long conversation about nothing. he quickly made his way to the grand staircase and waited for the stairs to form into place. It didn't take long and Harry was in a matter of minutes in the gryffindor common room. It seems he spend quite some time down there, as everyone was already asleep. He made his way to his dorm and changed into his night clothes. Serena was there, once again waiting for him. **"Where were you?!"** She almost screamed at him. Harry flinched and looked around the dorm for any movements. When no one stirred Harry focused his attention on the snake. **"You are not going to believe what i did!"** he said excitedly. Serena frowned and gave him a nod motioning for him to continue. **"I resurrected the basilisk from the chamber!"** He finished. Serena gave him a incredulous look and sped over to him, wrapping herself around him. She ignored his protests and looked in shock at the wound on his arm. **"Harry are you crazy!? Necromancy could've been the death of you!"** She yelled. Harry winced. **"You insane wizard! You could've been hurt!" **She continued ranting, and Harry suddenly noticed something.** "How do you know about Necromancy?" **He asked suspiciously. Serena fell silent and looked him over. **"As i said before, that is for me to hide and for you to find out."** And after that answer she dropped him on the ground and huffed. Harry stood up and walked towards the bed giving the snake an apologetic smile. He stroked her scales awkwardly. **"I'm sorry ok.. I will be more careful next time."** He said and crawled into the bed. He didn't notice the little smile on Serena's face… and it was… human.

End chapter 2.

Next chapter: Conversations with more snakes, glaring at professors and fights with friends. And some.. romance?


End file.
